Saviour
by wiggielf
Summary: set after twilight princess. this is the story of how Linked copes with Midna's depart. Oneshot for now but reviewers get to choose whether I continue or not.
1. Realisation

**Haven't posted anything here in a while I know so I've decided to have a fresh start by writing Savior. This is currently just a one shot but reviewers get to choose if they want more chapters so please I'm begging you review!**

* * *

The inevitable rise of the moon shone over the small sleepy hamlet of Ordon in the Ordonia province; nestle in a quiet and uneventful corner of the vast and mighty kingdom of Hyrule, however tonight Ordon was as quiet as its proclaiming.

The village was celebrating and celebrating harder than ever with numerous arrangements of glorious food and beverages as well as a magnificent hog roasting ceremoniously on a spit, the centre piece of the party.

The village was decorated with garlands and vases of sweet honeysuckle, an Ordonian specialty, with some of the honeysuckle weaved into a few of the female members of the village. Streamers and hand crafted decorations made by the village children hung proudly amongst the foliage and house, those same children were now dancing joyously and eccentrically to some upbeat customary music. They were laughing and giggling they were so carefree and quickly forgot the memories of the terrible ordeal they were thrown into.

The very same ordeal Link had saved them from.

They were very reason the Townsfolk was celebrating...the return of the children and a beloved hero. Link being the shy man he was had crept into the corner of the celebrations observing the others, after for most of the evening, much to his disliking, had been the centre of attention. From the constant praise of the adults to the nagging of the children for him recite some of his many adventures from saving Hyrule including those of a small imp girl...

Midna

Link sighed sadly. Oh how he missed that cheeky, persistent and loyal shadow girl. It had been nearly a year since she shattered the mirror of twilight, disappearing to the shadow realm where she would forever stay and they would be forever be kept apart.

He missed her companionship since he started on his quest. He longed for her everlasting help and random appearance from the shadows whenever she knew he needed assistance or just some comforting from his looming and near impossible task.

They saved Hyrule together and now she was gone. Gone from this world. Gone from him. When she had left, why didn't the world leave with her? This destroyed Link as he had dearly loved the impish girl, the Twilight Princess. It had taken nearly a year for him to be able to stand on his own again, for both his heart and his body to fully recover from the toll of his mission.

To finally accept she was never going to return.

And he had help from the least likely person he knew...The Princess of Hyrule, Zelda.  
When he first laid his cerulean wolf eyes upon her he was taken aback by her firm regal nature. Even when she was imprisoned she was still rigid and emotionless. The proper expectations of a royal set out to rule Hyrule. At first he took a disliking to the young monarch and throughout his quest she occupied little or no part of his mind.

This soon changed after the destructive events that claimed Hyrule, after Midna had vanished. Zelda, like Link had become attached to the girl, as she was the only one who would visit the princess creating a strong bond between the two sovereigns though he would never call it friendship. Zelda was too cold and Midna to cocky for them ever to really share proper feelings. It was more of an alliance. Nevertheless it was Zelda who nursed both Link's injuries and his broken heart back to health.

She soothed him when he was angry or upset, sympathized with him when he missed Midna and encouraged him to stand upon his own two feet again. She stayed up with him in the night when he awoke suddenly from a frightening nightmare. She cradled him in a tight embrace, rocking back and forth; stroking his untameable golden bangs like a mother would a child as she whispered words of reassurance in his pointed ears.

And for this he pitied her, the girl who was once a great and regal leader was reduced to this: having to look after a befallen heartbroken sorry excuse for man let alone a hero, in an abandoned hut in the middle of the woods. Link had refused to return to Ordon and Zelda would not let him go anywhere in fear of him never returning.  
This was the first time he had ever heard such caring and personal though from the princess. She had lost her family and her home and yet she could say things like that. Maybe the loss of everything made her lose her sense of no emotion and open up a little. It didn't take long for her to loosen up and forget her formality.

Although during Link's recovery she never spoke of her own troubles, concentrating only on his needs. She did everything for him and never asked for anything in return.

At first he thought of it as her repaying him for saving her kingdom but she soon after he was healthy again and they had returned to Ordon. She confessed tearfully over dinner (she was staying with Link in Ordon as she had nowhere else to reside) that she had never had any friends and did not know how to make them.

To others this breakdown would have seemed insignificant and meaningless. But not to Link. No, not to him for as he watched the crystal like tears stream down her milky white cheeks, as he watched her whole body heave with every heart wrenching sob of self realisation; as he watched her cover head in her hands he saw nothing more than a girl. A girl who grew up getting every materialistic thing she wanted. A girl who grew up knowing she would rule a kingdom. She would be admired and loved by everyone worshipping her like a goddess.

She was such a lonely girl.

This pulled the strings in Link's heart and he finally saw the princess as human.  
For this was the point where his thoughts where no longer consumed by Midna but for the crying girl opposite.

For she was his saviour and for this he loved the Princess Zelda.


	2. Instinct

__Many thanks for all reviewers. So here it is chapter 2.

* * *

_For she was his saviour and for this he loved the Princess Zelda._

Saviour

chapter 2

Instinct

The silent, emotionless silver orb of the night was Link's only witness as he weaved his way through the scattered foliage and houses of Ordon village. It was now beyond midnight and most of the villagers had decided to turn in for the night-much to the children's protest. Only a few of the older members of the village had decided to stay sitting around the fire discussing meaningless affairs, little were of Link's concern, so he too had decided to call it a night.

The party, thrown in his honour, had been wondrous and exhilarating and after a year and a half it was relieving to be home. Like the breath of fresh of air he had so badly needed since his departure to save Hyrule and its Princess but it was worth it. He was gratified to finally have some normalcy once again in his life. It was a chance to loosen up and enjoy himself for it had been a while.

It was an opportunity to win back his previous life as a goat herder and finally celebrate his victory. He had saved and kingdom and it's princess; now that was definitely deserving of some recognition.

Speaking of princess, Link had begun to panic. It had been a good long hour since he last seen Zelda and after last night's meltdown; he didn't want her to be alone again. Picking up his pace greatly he started to quicken his search for the young woman. He so desperately hoped she was alright.

***

The glistening healing waters of the Ordon spring rippled gently as the graceful Princess Zelda dipped her delicate feet under the surface. She sighed as she felt relief and relaxation wash over her, forgetting the situation of only moments ago. _Link was right the waters really were heavenly._ She would definitely be returning to the spring in the future.

That was if she had one.

Zelda cautiously glanced over to the crumpled ball of parchment she had hurled over into the corner. The creamy plea for help glared at her tauntingly and for that the overwhelming sense of guilt rose within the princess once again.

Hyrule had only just been saved, nevertheless in the year she was gone her homeland was driven into turmoil once again. Her father, who ruled over the king before her, had been murdered...

Now the duty to rule the realm came down to her. She had pushed it away not even returning to castle town after Midna had left but to run away with Link, forgetting the obligation to her people.

And for these actions Hyrule had been thrown into a civil war. For the year she was presumed dead Hylians had been fighting Hylians for the right to rule over Hyrule since there was no heir left.

What had she done?

She had failed her kingdom once again.

_She really was a worthless creature._

***

There were no lights turned on in Link's tree house and fearing for the princess' safety he planned to set out onto the path leading to the spring where he prayed he would find her, hoping that she wouldn't have gone as far as Faron Woods. From what Rusl had said to him earlier despite all his efforts monsters still roamed free, maybe not in the immense numbers they once were, but the still resided and where searching for revenge.

Revenge they would probably inflict unto the defenceless Zelda.

Link hadn't informed Zelda of the presence of the beasts still within her Kingdom. She was blissfully unaware and this made her more prone to a ferocious attack even with her Goddess given powers a surprise attack had deadly consequences.

Poor Link. Ever since he'd witnessed Hyrule's demise he had become susceptible to a more exaggerated way of thinking. He was now more pessimistic than optimistic-this was his only downfall. Without Midna he had no way of calming or reassuring himself.

On this note he clambered up the ladder, threw open the door and grabbed as many weapons he could catch a glimpse of. The turbulence of his mind suppressed his ability to think straight. In the uncontrollable pandemonium in his head arose horrific memories of bloodcurdlingly events he had witnessed.

Abhorrent images of Zelda flash ambiguously as he frantically and chaotically prepared himself for the sate he would find Zelda in.

Envisioning these events built up and every increasing vexation; Adrenalin pumped fiercely through his body he couldn't wait to hunt again. He couldn't wait to kill again.

The sight of a monster energised him. He wanted to feel the power over the creature as he sunk his broadsword deep within its disgustingly awful hide. Watch as the creature writhed and cried in pain as it left the world of the living.

Warm thick viscous blood would first trickle, then ooze, finally pour profoundly from the fatal wound.

Link could almost smell the intoxicatingly delectable liquid in his nostrils. His mouth watered at this proverbial scent.

He could almost feel the warm refreshing liquid cascading down his parched throat; revitalizing the part of him that lay dormant in him for a year and a half.

He could almost taste the soft and tender flesh of the monster as he ripped away the meat from its bones invigorating him once again.

_HUNT...BLOOD...FLESH_

_HUNT...BLOOD...FLESH_

_HUNT...BLOOD...FLESH_

Link could think of nothing else. The idea of feeding the beast inside overpowered the original inclination to save the princess Zelda.

He had forgotten all emotion. He was no longer human. He was an unstoppable creature whom only wanted to feed. He obliterated his morality, relying solely on instinct. No one would stand in is way and he would kill anyone who would stand in his way.

His eyes blazed crimson as a familiar but indistinguishable sensation chocked his body. Clusters of fur erupted from underneath his skin. He doubled over in unimaginable agony shifting into an extremely recognizable being.

_Wolf Link had awoken once more...and was headed for Ordon spring._


	3. Curse

Saviour

Chapter 2

Cursed

An infant's cry tore through the stillness of the voiceless spring night. Both Rusl and Uli's eyes shot open, ready to tend to their child's urgent needs. Rusl gently tapped his wife's shoulder's to reassure her that he would be taking care of their one year old tonight. He groggily made his way over to the finely woven cradle where their beloved little daughter wailed ferociously. He looked down at her in anticipation and adoration. He still couldn't believe that this beautiful child but sometimes he did wonder how in Hyrule did he always get the dirty jobs? He had told Uli, well more liked asked, if he, since he didn't have much of an input in Colin's upbringing due to some personal issues, that he would like to have much more of a role with raising Coren.

He was now stuck on night duties. He really did wonder sometimes. However it was only fair since Uli spent most of the day tending to their every need, well mostly Coren seen as Colin had now grown big enough to look after himself and often wouldn't return from playing with the other village children until he mother would call him in for supper.

Since his kidnapping Colin had grown, he was no longer the weak boy who would be on the receiving end of the other kid's jokes or pranks; he was now a fine young twelve year old who could stick up for himself and had started to become of interest to some of the young girls, especially Beth.

Rusl carefully picked the squalling child up from her cradle and started to go through the mental check list in his mind. He first checked her nappy; all dry. He opened the cupboards, took out a bottle shaking the contents. It was a special concoction created by Sera and by Goddess's did the child like it yet tonight she wasn't having any of it. As he delicately brought the bottle to her tiny innocent her ferocious wailing became stronger and louder as she made her point of not needing to be fed. Rusl sighed in defeat and placed the bottle down the counter beside him.

What had distressed his daughter? He thought this over and over again as he paced up and down the house in an effort to hush the baby.

And then he heard it.

A single howl against the secrecy of the night. Coren immediately stopped crying. Rusl froze.

There was a wolf in Ordon.

Zelda sighed contemplating her options. She could either return Hyrule alone or stay here with Link and live a peaceful life-maybe even get married and start a family. She knew which she'd personally but she knew what she personally had to do. She did owe it to her people to return and rebuild her kingdom ruling over them until the day she passed into the hands of the Goddess'. She could never have the quiet village life she had so dearly craved for the majority of teenage years.

Zelda was destined to marry some pompous aristocrat from a neighbouring kingdom who only wanted her for wealth and status.

Link on the other hand loved her for her personality, she saw her as just Zelda rather than a princess. they laughed together, talked together. Nothing was hidden. They talked about their feelings, about their emotions as well as their undying love for each other.

However everything changed last night when a simple kiss reached new heights. Last night the pair had made love. Zelda had never experience something as wonderful before and it had only strengthened the bond between the chosen pair. She already thought she could love Link no more than she already did but last night a new love arose within her for the goatherd, her the hero of twilight.

Marriage was usually the traditional route, especially for a princess nevertheless these weren't traditional times so Zelda had just rubbed it off. She hoped one day Link would return with her to Hyrule. These dreams were soon shattered when he told her earlier this morning that he would prefer living a quiet life in the village. This stabbed at Zelda's delicate heart.

Just when she had learnt to open up her heart; she had to slam it shut.

Love was the one thing she desired since she was little. The one thing she had acquire all on her own. She had finally found it yet she was denied this emotion. What had she done to deserve this?

What was she being punished for?

She truly was cursed.

Without warning Soft padding of paws on soft moist earth echoed from behind her. Zelda swiftly turned around, coming face to face with a familiar grey wolf with piercing cerulean eyes. He was snarling and gradually circling her, ready to pounce.

She called his name gently but he made no sign of recognition. He was in hunting mode, relying entirely on his primal senses, the Link she knew and loved was gone; replaced by a creature who wanted to hunt her. She knew that expression well, he was in no mental state to be reasoned with. He had given into the beast within. Fallen victim to the darkness they all possessed.

All because of her.

All because she knew somewhere in his heart he still loved the twilight princess.

Link loved Midna not Zelda. He'd lost his way into the shadows as he searched for the woman who was once an imp. Midna was the only one who could control the beast. Link had probably been searching of a way to find Midna again.

Little did Zelda know Link had transformed in an effort to save his mate. The one he truly loved. Zelda was oblivious to this and without realising, she collapsed to her knees in defeat. Midna had one. Link was hers. Zelda let out a pained cry of anguish as she doubled over before angry tears cascaded down her blemished cheeks. She cried out to the Goddess' Din, Farore and Nayru cursing them in old Hylian. She had lost her family, her home and now her loved one.

She was fated to be forever alone.

Wolf Link looked at his sobbing mate however her scent was slightly altered. A new scent had been added to her own. Sure she looked the same but there was something different about her (apart from her noticeable breakdown)

Then it hit him. It would make sense after last night's events that Zelda would be-

"Stay away from the Princess you foul beast" A painstakingly familiar voice roared from the blackness. The pair had a little to react before the sound of metal whipping the air and the sound of a blade slicing through thick fur and flesh.

Zelda's sobbing halted. She had to blink a few times before the horrifying image collided with her own eyes.

She screamed. She screamed a blood-curdling ear piercing scream. Link lay sprawled out in front of her as if he was trying to protect her from something. The tip of a long well cared for broad sword wash sticking out of link's abdomen. Coloured with Link's own crimson blood. Zelda was frigid with shock as The Wolf collapsed and with a hiss he transformed back into the Hylian, still with a sword piercing him.

"LINK!" Zelda chocked as she crawled over to the befallen hero, she couldn't muster the strength to walk.

"Oh no." A figure emerged from the shadows. Rusl darted of to grief stricken princess and the wounded boy he'd mistaken for a creature of darkness. He knelt beside the man he thought more of a beloved son than anything else tears welling and threatening to fall. "Link! I'm so sorry" he apologised over and over again and he and Zelda tried to relieve Link of the blade though the sword was lodged deep and was causing Link an extreme amount of pain and blood loss. The entire upper half of his tunic was drenched in the precious liquid. Zelda howled louder and louder until Rusl had finally dragged the weapon out with one last shriek from Link.

Zelda hurriedly gathered his upper body into her lap for his own comfort. He was losing blood rapidly. She tried holding bits of her own attire down over the gaping wound but her efforts were in vain. His breathing was faint but rattled deeply in his rib cage as she struggled to take in oxygen. Instead she just caressed his face with his ruggedly handsome features.

Link was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. She bowed her head and muttered a small prayer to the Goddess'. She only looked up when she felt something ice cold touch her face. link smiled at her even though he was in the worst pain, a small trickle of blood escaped his mouth slowly making its way down his chin.

"It...was you...It was always you." Link's hoarse voice spoke, coughing and spluttering, barely loud enough, to her. His eyes gently closing "you...were the one...that I love...you were...the one who...saved me from...the darkness...you were the one...who cared...for me and...for this...you are...my saviour." With his final words Link's chest heaved for a last time with his eye fully closed. He did not take in another breath.

He had been taken from this world and placed into the hands of the sacred ones. Zelda leaned down to kiss his cold, blood soaked lips for one last time. She leaned over him letting her emotions run wild into the night; Rusl and the moon her only witness.

The inevitable rise of the sun shone over the sleep hamlet of Ordon in the Ordonia province; nestle in a quiet and uneventful corner of the vast and mighty kingdom of Hyrule, however today Ordon was as quiet as its proclaiming.

The village was mourning and mourning hard. No food had been laid out no glorious hog was roasting on a spit. Only the decorations and Honeysuckle remained as an offering to the goddesses and as a sign of respect for Link. He so dearly loved the children and adored the fragrance of the flowers.

All the villagers gathered around a freshly dug grave in the Ordon Spring where Link had been laid to rest. Every member of the village had tears or signs of remorse in their faces. Their goatherd would be greatly missed. They watched as Link's casket was slowly covered up with Earth until it was no longer visible. Prayers and mementos were read. As the day drew on slowly people made their way back to their houses to mourn and grieve some more….

All accept one.

Zelda stayed curled up by Link's grave for several days without eating or sleeping. She just wanted to be with him and nothing else. Why wouldn't the world die with him.

It had been almost a week since his burial when Uli had to pick Zelda up and bring her into their household. Uli helped bring Zelda back to life. They talked about Link, Uli comforting her and supporting her all the way Uli cared for Zelda...Like the way a mother should. Zelda was allowed to stay with Uli and her family. She hardly spoke a word to Rusl though, just as he did the same to her. Rusl felt guilty for being the one cause Link's death and offered his own life in exchange however Zelda never blamed Rusl for Link's death, it was just a misunderstanding with his true intentions being in Zelda's favour.

Another few weeks had passed and Zelda was soon ready to leave for castle town. She had prepared her bags the night before and was eager to leave in the morning. She was about to leave however her stomach had different ideas and decided to make her violently sick for several days.

Uli had her suspicions to the cause of the violent sickness but refused to tell the princess until a healer could confirm. Luckily for Uli her suspicions were correct and she was excited to tell the young monarch straight away.

When Zelda received the news her eyes widened in utter shock but then she smiled gleefully as she placed her hand on her already slightly bulging stomach.

She was pregnant with his child. There was still a part of Link that would live on and for this their child was her saviour and for that she loved it.


End file.
